Metal sonic's Redemption
by darth slim jim
Summary: metal sonic, broken and battered after being defeated as metal overlord. gets swooped into the world of naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first real story I have worked on. Please give constructive criticism and no flames. Being my first story I will probably start out with very small chapters, as well as maybe coming up with more then one chapter a day. So please read and review and give your opinions on my works. -darthslimjim

It was a dark and stormy night, the clouds blocked out most of the sunlight as rain poured down and lightning flashed. In a puddle on the ground was a broken and beaten robot. Its name was metal sonic. It had only one thing to do. **Destroy sonic.** But, his own programming caused him to fail every time. As he was designed to be just like sonic he knew mercy. So every time he could have killed sonic while he was down he allowed him to get back up and try again, his own sadistic personality being his downfall.

As he lay there in the puddle of water his power began to shut down. "_So...this is how it ends. Just being left down in this puddle broken and battered with no way to know if I could have done more._" The robot had though to itself.

As the robot finally shut down it thought one last thing. "_if anyone out there has pity for this soulless machine. They will allow me one chance to redeem myself, allow me to save a life instead of destroy it."_ It thought with it's last bit of power.

Suddenly, above the beaten machine, a portal appeared. Swirling in it's darkness it stared to suck the broken machine into it, and that is what last happened to the one known as metal sonic….in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

As metal sonic was floating through the dark void that was the "portal" his energy core was re-energized by something.

"Where….am I?" metal had said out loud as his "eyes" come online. "This dark place….why can't I move?" he shouted as he noticed he couldn't move any of his limbs. "_Well might as well see where this takes me_" he gave his final thought as he started waiting patiently. He didn't have to wait long though as he noticed a light at the end. "_Lets see what happens this time around_" he though as he prepared himself for what might happen.

*****Elsewhere*

"Why are you doing this! I didn't do anything!" a small child has said to a mob that was beating him.

"Demons don't deserve to live!" the one beating his had said as she brought out a knife preparing to shove it into his neck, only for some sort of portal to appear in-front of her as some sort of metal contraption flew out at her.

"You…who wish to kill a harmless, defenseless little child. Shall face my fury." The contraption said in a deadly voice as its hands turned into sharp claws.

"Another demon!" the woman said as she tried to stab the contraption. "me, a demon? No. It is you who is one!" the thing said as the knife hit him only to bend at an odd angle. "Now die." It said in an oddly calm voice as it stabbed her straight through the head. "Anyone else?" the thing said as it laid "eyes" on the rest of the mob.

"RUN!" one of the people said as they ran for their lives.

As metal sonic saw them run he checked his heartbeat sensor for any other people and noticed none, after he checked on the child and saw that he was unconscious and already healing at a more then abnormal rate.

"Well…that is interesting." He had said to himself as he whipped around and saw a group of 5 men in armor, branding swords. Absently he noticed they all had a mask on that seemed to identify some sort of animal.

"Whatever the FUCK you are, you will step away from naruto." The one in front said.

"So his name is naruto then eh?" he said as he turned his head to look back at him. "Now tell me…why should I let you take him when they just tried to kill him? Tell me that." Metal had said as he walked forward, he absently noticed he was in his "neo" form.

"We are not going to let this villages weapon be stolen!" one of the people in the back said as he charged metal with his sword brandished. "NO!" the man said in front as he reached out to stop him but to no anvil as he already passed him and went for metal. "hm…foolish." Metal had said as he easily sidestepped the man and cut his head off. "Any of you willing to give it a try?" he said with no emotion.

"if we let you stay with him can we take you both to our leader? He is very close to little naruto here." The leader said as he slowly laid his sword on the ground, as did the others.

Metal looked back at naruto and then slowly walked towards him and picked him up and gently put him on his shoulder. "Very well. Show me the way." He said with anger that made the entire squad shiver.

Hello! This is the second chapter of my story. Read and review please. Possibly another chapter today if I get up to it.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group walked through the village metal noticed the glares he and naruto got. This only made his anger increase as he saw what these people did. "_I can't wait to see this leaders excuse for this_" metal thought as his eyes started to glow with a brighter red, not going unnoticed by the team of "protectors".

After a few minutes of walking, metal noticed a big structure appearing. "I am guessing that is the place?" metal asked as he sped up his pace a little bit. "Yes it is." The leader of the group said as he steadied his pace with metal.

When the group got inside metal noticed that most of the glares stopped but there was still some. "Let us go see this "leader" person" metal said with sarcasm. "DON'T you dare insult our hokage!" one of the men shouts indignantly. "You are digging your own grave my trying to provoke me." Metal said emotionlessly as the person who said it backed off. "I will stay quiet until we reach his office." Metal said with a little bit of anger causing the group to shiver again at the tone he used.

As the group neared the door to the hokages office the intern at front noticed naruto and glared, only to let them in as the "protectors" glared back at her. As the door opened metal saw that there was a very old man behind a desk being beaten by a mountain of paperwork.

"DO YOU FUCKING MULTIPLY!" the old man screamed just as he noticed the group walk in. "and who are you?" the old man said in a dangerous voice as he stood up looking directly at metal.

"Oh me? Oh I'm nobody." Metal says as he lays naruto down onto the couch in the mans office. "I'm just the god of destruction." Metal says with a tone so dangerous it could possibly scare the shinigami. "I am here for redemption." Metal says solemnly as he looks into the old mans eyes. "what are you?" the old man says as he calms down a bit not letting his fear get the best of him the rest of the group not doing as well as their legs were shaking a bit.

"As I told you, the god of destruction. However I am still able to be humane as you would say." Metal says as he looks up at the ceiling. "Why are you here?" the man says as he sits back down. "I wouldn't know myself, as I don't know how I got here in the first place." Metal lies. "I have seen that you helped little naruto here. I am grateful, as the idiots in this village can't tell the difference between a container and what it contains." The old man said in disgust not realizing what he just said. "So there is a reason for that foreign energy going into his system." Metal says intrigued, startling the man as he jolts upward "WHAT!" the old man yells, as he didn't know the energy was leaking into his system.

"From what I can see, the energy is not hurting his physical body, but it is harming his own energies. Causing an imbalance if I am right." Metal says as he looks again at naruto. "Do you know anyway to cause his chakra to be in the right balance?" sarutobi asks metal with a bit of fear. "No I do not." Metal says sadly. "I know not enough about this system to make anything remotely good for him." "Well.." sarutobi says but gets cut off from metal. "There is one thing…. I could make him like me in some ways." Metal says as he looks directly into sarutobi's eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry for this delay. School has been hard and I recently got skyrim. So expect slow updates probably.


End file.
